Intensity
by OTHLathan
Summary: Lucas and Nathan are brothers, brothers with a special kind of love for each other. Follow their story from the moment their love became known to each other. - Story pretty much entirely eliminates season one and starts again on the night of the Boy Toy Auction. Brucas/Leyton never happens and Naley only ever remain friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"How can you even say that to me Lucas? You walked away from me? You left me standing on that court and you walked away."

"Do you think I wanted to? I did it because this is wrong. This shouldn't happen, and I knew that if I stayed it would happen. I knew that I'd want to do more than kiss your beautiful lips over and over again. I knew that I'd want to touch you again, to feel you against me again. And that can't happen, that can never never happen. So I did what hurt us both and I walked away because it was the best thing for the both of us."

"Oh so you left me heartbroken for my own good? You left me crying for three months, missing you for three months, for me? Well thanks a lot Luke."

"Don't act like you don't know what I-" Lucas' words cut of my the feeling of lips hitting his. Hands wrapping around his head, holding him closer. The passion behind the kiss was like nothing he'd ever experienced before and he knew in his head that he shouldn't be letting it happen but his heart was telling him the complete opposite. Eventually the lips pulled away from his, almost desperate for them to return.

"Then don't tell me that what we just did was wrong Lucas. You may be my brother but first and foremost, you're the guy that I love and the guy that I want to be with again. You're who I wake up every morning thinking about, you're the guy in my dreams every god damn night, you're the person that I think about when I'm-", interrupted by a look on his brother's face, "in the most intimate moments. You're that guy and it will never, ever, be wrong to feel that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II  
** ** _6 Months Earlier_**

* * *

"Hales, I'm not joking. I'm not going, I have better things to do"

"Name a single one that isn't pining for your brother"

"Ooooh that was low. And I don't pine for him."

Haley just gave a simple look that Nathan understood instantly. They had become friends after Haley began tutoring Nathan but initially, it was one of many plans Nathan had to get Lucas to quit the Tree Hill Ravens but that had only lasted a few weeks before he grew quite fond of her and they ended up spending a lot of time together outside of tutoring hours. Ok, it helped that it pissed Lucas off but it wasn't the main reason any more. Through his friendship with Haley, Nathan and Lucas had grown closer which wasn't a situation he was entirely happy with.

He hadn't realised until Lucas had joined the Ravens that he didn't hate Lucas for joining the team or becoming close friends with his ex-girlfriend, Nathan hated Lucas because he felt a love that he'd never felt for anybody before.

-  
 _"Tim shut the fuck up. We are not here to beat the bastard child up, we are not here to get ourselves kicked off the team and out of school. We're here to take his clothes to embarrass him. Now wait out here and if anybody comes you come and get me. That's all you have to do, don't mess it up."_

 _Nathan walked into the Raven's changing room and heard the sound he needed, a shower. He quietly walked over to Lucas' locker and opened it up, finding his brother's clothes dumped in the bottom which was exactly what he wanted. Lucas would not only be embarrassed by having to walk through the school completely naked, he'd probably end suspended for exposing himself._

 _Closing the locker, he felt a strange feeling in his stomach, something he hadn't felt before. He felt an impulse to go over to the entrance to the shower room. There, he found the elder Scott showering the sweat away that he'd built up during his gym session. For a reason he wasn't quite sure of, his eyes were transfixed as he watched the water bead down Lucas' back and over his ass. He looked so good as he cleaned himself, lathering his hair with shampoo and turning around as the water washed over him, his eyes shut to prevent the stinging. For Nate, it wasn't like he hadn't seen Lucas naked in the shower before but this was the first time he actually looked, and liked what he saw. He quickly walked away before Lucas opened his eyes, dumping the clothes back in the locker and walking out of the changing room._

 _"Dude where are-" Tim tried to question before he was cut off by Nathan saying "Tim. I don't feel like I say this enough to you. Shut the fuck up."  
_ _-_

"Fine I'll go but you are bidding on me and you're going to win. Whatever you bid I'll pay you back, with interest, and ice cream. So much ice cream."

Haley simply nodded, laughing before responding "That's all cool but I kinda told Peyton I'd hang out with her tonight, she's missing Brooke. But you can come with us if you want to?"

* * *

 ** _A.N_**

 _ **Hey guys,** **well if anybody is reading. I'm trying again to write some form of story and I hope even a few people read it and tell me what they think in the comments. All feedback is received gratefully as I'm really looking to improve on my writing. So please leave a review and follow it too :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

* * *

"Guys can I get your attention, we're ready to continue with the auction. We only have three guys left before all of you lucky girls, by the way they made me say that, get to go on your dates. Up next, we have Tim who one of you very unfortunate people will have the chore of spending time with. So we have a minimum bid of $30, who is going to start me off?" The crowd went silent, everybody knowing how annoying Tim was. "Come on guys $30, it's for a good cause."

"I'll go $30" came a shout from the back. "$35" came another. The bidding rose managed somehow to get to $50 before a voice shouted up from the back. "$75". The whole crowd turned around to see who got the 'winning' bid. "MOM! You can't do that" shouted Nathan before he turned back around to look around the table he was sat with in disbelief but he couldn't see Peyton or Haley who had disappeared to the bar.

"So Nathan asked me to bid on him so he didn't have to go on a date, do you mind if he comes with us?" Haley asked.

"I mean I don't have a problem with it but Luke asked me to do the same thing. Can we handle the battle of the egos?" Peyton responded. "Hey can I get four coke's with ice, 2 with lemon, 1 with lemon and ice."

"I thought they were good? They seem to be getting on ok?" Haley questioned.

"They are doing ok, not great. They don't hate each other these days but they still aren't really friends. But I'm cool with Nate coming, it would be nice to spend some time with him again."

They headed back to the table just in time for Lucas' auction which surely had to go better than Tim's did? Before the host had even opened the bidding, the vultures began.

"40"  
"65"  
"70"

Peyton had no chance against these girls but had to do what she could with her $100. "75" she opened with, immediately countered with "80", "90", "95". She was going to lose Lucas, both in the auction and as a friend. "110" she continued, Lucas constantly looking at her to push her bids up. "125". The host called one, Nathan noticing the look on his brother's face. "Go for $150, I'll pay the difference", she called for two. "150". A sigh filled the room as Peyton had won the bidding. Lucas took his place at the table, "Peyton, I don't have $150. I told you I could only go $100."

"Don't worry big brother, you can pay me back when you've got it."

Up next was Nathan, who despite his apparent reluctance to even attend the auction, decided to take it to the next level by removing his shirt to display the words "Boy Toy" written across his chest. The bids came in high at $70, rising quickly to $100, Haley having as much trouble as Peyton did in keeping up with the bidding which wasn't helped when Nathan began flexing his abs and teasing pulling down his trousers which sent the frenzy up to $150 in just two bids. He certainly seemed to be enjoying the attention "Hey Hales, make him sweat, stop bidding" Lucas said, causing the table to laugh. Nathan continued what had become a striptease when he pulled his trousers down leaving him standing just in his boxer shorts. As the bids topped $250, Haley decided to end his fun with a bid of $310 which ended the bidding.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

* * *

"Dude come on, you were totally loving that." Lucas joked as he and Nathan played ball on the River Court.

"I wasn't. I was just trying to raise money for charity"

"And having all of those girls trying to win you, that wasn't fun for you at all?"

"Hell no."

"You should have told your face that."

The girls looked over at the two brothers, still unsure on what their actual relationship was. They had grown closer, and could spend time together and laugh but they would only ever do it when other people were around. "Look at them, weird to think that a few months ago you couldn't get them to speak at all and now they are playing basketball and laughing with each other." Haley said, Peyton seeming in a world of her own. "So you've still not heard anything from Brooke?"

"No she's still not returning my calls. I got one e-mail last week telling me that Victoria was making her stay in New York. I was thinking about taking a trip."

"We should totally take a trip. The four of us should all go down to see her."

"Girls, we're going to the café. You coming?" Lucas shouted over.

The girls gathered their stuff and walked over to the boys and they headed towards Karen's Café. After a difficult few years for the business, it had become a place where the students at Tree Hill High came to hang out which had helped Karen keep the business open when she thought she may have to close it down. She was also helped by Deb, Nathan's mom, who became a 50% partner in the business and the kids had all decided to help out as much as they could. Entering the café, it was empty apart from Karen in the back cleaning up. She always let the group hang out there at night because it was better than them being in a bar.

Gathering around the sofa, Nathan headed over to the counter to get the group some drinks, looking back to see Karen.

"You know it's almost midnight right?" he said, popping his head through the hatch to the kitchen.

"I do but it's I'm good here Nathan. And besides, I had to give all of my staff the night off together."

Nathan dropped the drinks off at the table and went back to the kitchen, taking a towel to dry the dishes Karen was washing. "Yeah I'm sorry about that. But we're going to make it up to you, Lucas and I will run the place tomorrow-"

"No I'm good, you can't waste your entire weekend working in here."

"Believe me, it's the preferred option. It's either working here all day or shopping with Haley." The pair laughed, something that hadn't happened all that much. Karen was always wary of Nathan's new attitude towards Lucas but since Deb bought half of the café, she'd begun to see him in a new light. "But seriously, we haven't done many hours this week. Take a day to chill out or whatever it is you do"

"Well as you're helping me out, feel free to sleep over at our house tonight. We're closer than you are." She offered, finishing her work and heading to the door, looking back saying "Thank you Nathan" and giving him a smile. After saying goodnight to her son and the girls, Karen made her way home leaving the group to themselves. Nathan decided to take a few minutes before rejoining his friends, taking in the conversation he'd had with his brother's mom. She was a sweet woman, nothing like his own mother who had barely been around the past few years.

"So big brother, who gets the bed and who gets the floor?" he asked walking toward the group, all looking confused. "I told your mom we'd open up and run the café tomorrow so she offered me a place at your house for the night. It's closer."

"Um.. yeah.. cool."

They only stayed for another 30 minutes before the time had come to walk the girls back before going home themselves. Little did they know that the walk home would change their world forever.

* * *

 _ **A.N**_

 _ **Thanks for the review, would be really cool to see more so please do so. It lets me know if I'm heading down the right path or whether I should just give up!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

* * *

The brothers quietly made their way into Lucas' bedroom through the side door, careful not to wake up Karen who was just next door. This was the first time Nathan had been inside Lucas' house and he liked what he saw. Unlike the house he lived in, it actually felt like a home. "Goodnight Luke" he said, heading towards the door, stopped by his elder brother's voice.

"Where you going?"

"To the sofa so I can sleep you douche." He responded to a sarcastic smirk from Lucas.

"You don't want to sleep on that thing man, it's older than we are. You can get into bed, I'll go on the floor."

"Don't be stupid, I'm not kicking you out of bed. Look I'll just go run home, it won't take too long."

Nathan wasn't sure that he wanted to share a bedroom with Lucas, let alone a bed. He always found Lucas attractive but tonight he'd really made an effort for the auction. His shirt was tight fitting, a pair of blue jeans with the waistband of his boxers just riding higher than the top of his jeans. He had the typical teen idol look with a body to match.

"You tell me to not be stupid but you want to go home at this time. Just get into bed you idiot."

Lucas began to strip off, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling down his jeans, slightly pulling his tight boxer shorts down with them. He pulled them back up and slid into his cold bed. "Are you going to stand there like a lemon or get into bed?" he joked, Nathan still trying to calm himself down from the quick peek at Lucas' ass. Nathan decided he couldn't be bothered to argue anymore so pulled off his trousers and climbed into bed next to his brother. It was an awkward feeling for Nathan, all he could think about was kissing Lucas and his brother only made the situation more awkward with his next sentence.

"So what happened to you Nate? You dated Peyton, you had a thing for Haley, but you've always been the ladies man in school. And now nothing."

"Nothing happened, it's just not me anymo-" he stopped, looking quickly at his brother, "what the hell do you mean I had a thing for Haley?"

"Come on, you can't tell lies Nate. You never cared about grades and then all of a sudden you're spending all of your spare time with Hales. You must have had some feelings for her. I mean you even blew Tim off."

"I can say with all certainty I've never blown Tim off. And I didn't have a thing for Hales. She is sweet, she's nice. And she helped with my grades. You want the truth? I did it to piss you off. I wanted you off the team and I thought it was a way to piss you off. But then I got to know her and that all changed. And I got to know you too. Well, kind of anyway. So that's the truth. And anyway, if you're going to question me about girls here goes, what the fuck happened with you and Brooke? One minute she's in the back of your car naked, the next she's in New York and you never speak about her."

"She never trusted me, she thought I was always into somebody else. And then she caught me watching porn and that confirmed it to her. A week later, her mom called her to New York and I haven't spoken to her since then."

"And did you? Like this other girl I mean. Was she right?", Nathan rolling to his side so he could look at his brother. From nowhere, Lucas was moving closer, placed his hands on the younger brother's face and pressed his lips softly against his before pulling away.

"I think she was."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

* * *

Nathan was stunned. Literally stunned. He couldn't form the words he knew he wanted to say.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that" Lucas said, worrying that he had ruined the relationship he'd been building with Nathan. He shot out of bed, walking out of the room and headed into the bathroom. He couldn't believe what he'd just done and tried what he could to try and remove the image of him kissing his little brother from his head. He stayed in there for around 15 minutes, washing his face more than once before he finally plucked up the courage to open the door. As he did, he wasn't prepared for what stood on the other side.

As soon as the door was open, he saw Nathan stood on the other side of the door. They spent around 30 seconds just standing and staring at each other before Lucas tried to leave the room. Nathan wouldn't let him, blocking every attempt until they were stood face to face again. From nowhere, Nathan started to kiss his brother back, his hands gripping his hair to pull him closer to him, both fighting for dominance. Nathan pushed him back through the bathroom door which is where Lucas took control. After seeing Nathan kick the door shut, he pushed him back against the door and pulled his lips away from the others, kissing down the jaw and neck, Nathan's moans deep into his ears. Pulling the younger boy's top over his head showing off the 'Boy Toy' writing across his chest.

He continued his descent down Nathan's body, paying particular attention to his nipples, kissing and sucking on them making them harder. With his lips pressing against Nathan's hard abs, he eventually got down to the loose boxer shorts which had become slightly tented. He looked up toward his brother, almost awaiting permission which he received from a nod, pulling the boxers down to let Nathan's dick out. Taking it in his hand, he began to pump it slowly listening to his brother moan before pushing his lips around his hardness.

"Fuck Luke, so good" Nate whispered, bunching his hands up in the hair, moving it slowly to prolong the pleasure he was feeling. His eyes constantly looking down at Lucas who looked so good taking his hard, thick dick into his throat. He could feel the pressure building inside him, he didn't want it to end but he knew he couldn't last any longer so relaxed, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he unloaded in Lucas' mouth, biting his lip to stop him moaning too loudly.

Lucas got up from his knees, wiping his mouth before starting another kiss with Nathan, reaching around to feel his brother's ass before pulling away allowing Nate to pull up his boxers. "Let's go to bed" Luke whispered into his ear, leading him out of the bathroom and into Lucas' bedroom. Climbing into bed, they initially rolled over so they were laying back to back but within seconds, Nathan had pulled Luke back onto his back and pushed his hand under the covers, unbuttoning his elder brother's tight boxers and pulling his hardness from inside. He began pumping quickly whilst kissing and sucking on his neck but within minutes, Lucas had shot all over his body, moaning Nate's name so quietly. Wiping his body clean, he put his dick back inside his boxers and buttoned them up, turning onto his side and pulling Nathan closer to himself and wrapping his arm around him, feeling Nathan kiss up his arms before the brothers fell asleep in each other's arms.

The boys only had a few hours sleep before the alarm went off to wake them up for their shift at the café. Lucas was the first to wake up, his arm still buried under Nathan's head who was still fast asleep, snoring. Lucas couldn't believe the situation he had found himself in or how he had come to find himself in it. He knew he was gay for years but he never thought his little brother would be the first person he would share that moment with. He managed to pull his arm from underneath Nathan and climb out of bed, pulling the covers off with him hoping the coldness would wake Nathan up. Unfortunately, this didn't work and he had to resort to actually trying to wake him by shaking him and calling his name. A seriously tired Nate would eventually wake up, walking from the bedroom in his underwear trying to find his brother who he would discover in the kitchen making a drink. Walking behind him, he wrapped his arms around the blonde boy's waist and kissing his neck. "Good morning Luke, good night?" he asked, almost laughing as he did it.

"I've had better but you know, win some, lose some. And if my mom wakes up now and finds you wrapped around me and your junk pressing against my ass, the thing I'll be losing is my life."

Nathan unhooked his arms and waited for Luke to turn around, gently kissing his lips before walking away to climb in the shower.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII**

* * *

For the boys, the day went way too slowly. If there was one thing they wanted, it was for the day to be over and Deb could come and take over for the night but after what felt like a eternity, the clock had barely moved. With Lucas in the kitchen and Nathan serving, the two boys didn't spend all that much time together but both took the time to sneak a little look at each other whenever they could. It was just after the lunchtime rush, the café found with the kids being out of school at weekends that it was far busier than in the week, when the boys managed to take a seat with a drink. Nathan was just about to open his mouth when an interruption he didn't want came.

"Iiiiiiiiit's TIM TIME, come on Nate pack up your shit."

"Tim, I'm working. I'll text you later." he responded, just wanting his friend to leave but he knew it wouldn't be that easy.

"Come on man we haven't seen you for days"

"You saw me last night"

"Yeah but you were sat with the ex, the nerd and the bastard kid. You didn't even speak to us man." Nathan stood up, taking Tim to the side. Lucas was trying to lip read what Nathan was saying but was distracted by a text.

 _ **From Pretty Girl!:  
** I need you Luke.  
_

 ** _To Pretty Girl!:  
_** _I'm always here for you Brooke. I'm at work but Skype when I finish? I'll be home by 6_

A look of worry shot across Lucas' face, a look he couldn't control. Pushing his phone into his pocket, he quickly stood up and walked to the back of the kitchen and began washing the dishes which Nathan noticed from the corner of his eye. "Tim I swear, I'll text you tonight. I've got to go home but I'll come over and we'll hang. Just go so I can work."

"Tim Time?"

"I'm never going to call it Tim Time, stop trying to make it happen."

Tim walked away, telling the guys outside Nate couldn't come. Nathan instantly turned on his heels into the back of the kitchen to find Lucas washing the dishes. He enquired as to what had got to him but Lucas just kept saying he was fine. It was most definitely not fine but Nate didn't want to push him to open up. The rest of the day went a little quicker and the guys managed to spend a little more time with each other as the café was relatively quiet for a Saturday afternoon. Karen had called almost every hour to make sure her business hadn't fallen down without her and a very tired looking Peyton came in for coffee to recover from a day of walking around educational stores with Haley.

The time had almost come for Deb to come take over from the guys and with her being alone, they tried to get her set up as much as possible and made sure the kitchen was spotless. Nathan had decided to leave early just to avoid his mother who would no doubt lecture him for not returning home last night instead choosing to just go straight home and put up with a lecture from his dad. "Luke I'm heading home. You need anything from me?". From nowhere, he felt arms wrapping around his waist.

"Other than you? No I'm good but I think we probably need to talk about this sometime."

"Yeah, how does tomorrow night sound? Mom and Dad are away for the night at some work thing so I'm free all day."

"Want me to bring anything?"

"Just yourself."

Nathan turned around, kissing the lips of Lucas which was something he was seriously growing fond of doing. Peeling himself away from the elder, he picked up his bag and walked from the door. Lucas headed back into the kitchen until he heard the door go. "What did you forget this time?" he shouted.

"I forgot to tell you I was coming" he heard from a familiar voice, not quite believing who it was. "Hey broody, how you doing?"

* * *

 _ **A.N**_

 _ **Sadly the viewer count seems to have fallen with later chapters, hopefully this will pick back up. It's hard to know if I'm going into the right direction without reviews so please review, even if you don't like. I want as many opinions as possible to know whether its worth continuing with this story.**_

 _ **Thanks to those still following the story and I hope you continue to.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII**

* * *

"Brooke, what are you doing here? He asked, still in a bit of shock at seeing his friend back.

"I - I don't know Luke, I just can't stay there anymore." She was cut off by Lucas walking over and pulling her into him and wrapping his arm around her. "It's strange, I've always imagined I'd be a New York girl. I never thought that I would actually want to come back to Tree Hill."

"What exactly don't you like? I mean it's a cool city, you're with your mom-

"And you think that is a good thing? She's a bitch. And I never see her, she goes to work in the morning, I go to school which by the way is hell and then we see each other for 10 seconds and that's it. I just want to be here at Tree Hill, I want to be a cheerleader again, I want people to know who I am. And I want more hugs like this. I want Peyton and tutor girl."

Lucas pulled her over to the sofa in the corner, grabbing them both a drink and cuddling up on the sofa talking all about what has happened whilst Brooke has been away both in New York and Tree Hill. Brooke had never opened up to another boy in the way she does to Lucas, although she did always wonder whether they had more than just a friendship that Lucas had always pushed her towards. By the time the gossip had been spilled, an hour had flown by until they were interrupted by Lucas' phone.

 _ **From Nathan:  
** Hey looks like im actually gonna have to spend time with Tim :( come save me?_

 ** _To_ _Nathan:_** _He's your best friend dude, man up. Was Dan a dick when you got home?_

 ** _From Nathan:_** _I can count on less than one hand the times when Dan isn't a dick. He's like King Dick. I'm gonna shower, text later!_

"And what's got you smiling broody?" Brooke joked, trying to grab Lucas' phone from his hand.

"You'll never know for a couple reasons. The first is because I'm super secretive, it adds to my charm, and the second is because we're going to take you to see your best friend. Get your stuff pretty girl."

Lucas walked over to the kitchen and began to turn off the lights and picked up Brooke's suitcase. Walking towards the door, Brooke shouted over "Hey Luke, you never told me about the biggest gossip this town has seen in decades?" Lucas was confused by the question, turning around to see Brooke with a smile on her face. He went to question what she was talking but was interrupted "Come on Luke, there is no bigger gossip than the Scott brothers banging."

* * *

 _ **A.N**_

 _ **This is a short chapter just because I've been really busy today but I'm hoping to give bigger update tomorrow or Wednesday night.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX**

* * *

"I'm talking to you Nathan, put your damn phone down and show some respect."

"Respect for what Dad? What have you done to make me want to show you respect? You treat me like a child, controlling where I go and who I see. You want me to have no life except for throwing a ball into a hoop."

"That is for your dream Natha-"

"No, it's not, it's so you can make up for the fact you got nowhere playing yourself. You're trying to live YOUR dream through me because you know you never amounted to anything and that I have the talent to be better than you. You just want to take credit for my success, for my ability. If you weren't there pushing me, controlling me, ruining any form of relationship I have outside of this house, I'd still be an amazing player, I'd still be able to be the best player on that court every single game."

With that, Nathan stood up from his bed and took his t-shirt off walking towards the bathroom to get shower. From behind him, he was grabbed by his father and pinned to the wall. "What you would be if it wasn't for me is a disappointment, just another kid who wasted their potential, hell you'd just be Lucas." He pushed Dan away, furious at his dad. "Give me the choice between being Lucas and being you, he wins every single time." He pushed past Dan and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind him and sinking to the floor placing his head in his hands. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he noticed the reply from Lucas.

 _ **From Lucas:** Well, putting that thought into my head is just mean :P_

Stripping his clothes off to get into the steaming hot shower, Nathan saw the bruise already forming on his chest from the pressure Dan had placed on him to pin him to the wall. Climbing into the shower, he began to wash away his troubles completely overthinking everything happening in his life. Was he wrong to have feelings for Lucas in the way he does? What would happen if anybody found out? Did he even want to be anything with Lucas? His deep thought was broken by the sound of somebody trying to get into the bathroom.

"Dad go away. We have so much time to argue and fight, can we at least wait until I have clothes on?"

There was no response, leading Nathan to think his dad had a rare moment of allowing him son the privacy he wants. Whilst in the shower, he'd normally do what practically ever 17 year boy does but today, he really wasn't feeling it and gave himself a quick wash before climbing out, wrapping his lower half in a towel and walking back towards his bedroom. Checking his phone, he was contemplating texting Lucas back but he didn't want to seem too keen. After choosing some music to play, he began to dry himself before dropping his towel to the floor and picking out his clothes before he heard something drop in his closet. Quickly covering himself up, Nathan grabbed his baseball bat and walked towards the door, pulling it open quickly to find Tim sitting in the bottom of it.

"Surprise" he shouted, laughing at himself until Nate grabbed him by his hair and pulling him to his feet, still holding his junk with his other hand. Pulling him to the bedroom door, he was met with a chorus of "ouch", "ow", "nate", "dude", "stop" from his best friend. "Open the door idiot", Tim following Nathan's orders as he always did, before being thrown out of the room. Clothing himself, he picked out his comfiest shorts and an oversized clean white t-shirt, before allowing Tim back into his room to start playing PlayStation.

"Why are you spending so much time with the bastard kid now Nate?"

"I'm going to tell you this one more time Tim, we don't call him that anymore. Call him Lucas."

"You hated the guy and now you're hanging out and working for his mom."

"I grew up Tim, I stopped seeing people through Dan's eyes and its time you stopped seeing people through mine."

By the end of the night, Nathan had actually had a laugh with Tim, playing PlayStation and eating pizza and by the time Nathan next looked at his phone about 4 hours after he last had, he had 17 missed calls from his brother and most of which had an accompanying voicemail. As soon as Tim left the house, Nathan tried to call him back several times but his phone was switched off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X**

* * *

"Come on Luke, there is no bigger gossip than the Scott brothers banging"

Upon hearing this, Lucas dropped his keys to the floor. He was in shock, real shock.

"Unless wrapping your arms around the waist of, and then kissing, your brother is some sort of sibling thing I don't understand because I don't have one."

Turning around, Lucas could see tears in Brooke's eyes. He went to walk over to his former girlfriend, "Brooke I'm-", interrupted by the feeling of her hand across his face. "Do not even think about touching me. Breaking my heart wasn't enough for you? Finding out that my boyfriend was into guys, that wasn't enough Lucas? Oh no, because this is Tree Hill and we don't do normal things in Tree Hill. We let our girlfriends catch us jacking off to gay porn and then you go and bang your brother?"

"Brooke, it wasn't like that. I never wanted to hurt you and what you saw, it wasn't, it isn't what it looks like. We're not banging, we're not anything. It just happened and it isn't about you."

Brooke slumped into a chair, not sure she wanted to hear anything about it. "Was it as soon as I left? Did you wait at all?"

"It literally happened, I don't even know what 'it' is, last night. Nothing happened whilst we were together or close after it. I promise you. But I just have to ask, I know this isn't what is important to you, but you can't mention this to anybody. I don't know what this is but you can't say anything."

"Trust me Luke, I don't want to speak about this ever again to anybody." With this, Brooke stood up, took her things and walked toward the door. "You still gonna take me to see Peyton because I can't carry this by myself."

* * *

 _ **A.N**_

 _ **I can't believe how long its been since I updated this. Things cropped up and I forgot all about it. I'm hoping to get more chapters up if people begin to read again.**_

 ** _Thanks :)_**


End file.
